Home Is Where The Heart Is
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: He thought death was his future, even tried to attempt it, but she wouldn't allow that. -Tseng x Yuffie-


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have Kunsel stab you in the ass. :]

Pairing: Tseng/Yuffie Kisaragi.

Warning: Slightly AU. Limp!Tseng, concerned!Yuffie. Somewhat angst.

Summary: He thought death was his future, even tried to attempt it, but she wouldn't allow that.

* * *

..::One Shot::..

..::Home Is Where The Heart Is::..

* * *

His eyelids lifted as he find himself awakening, his dark orbs moving over to his bedside expecting to see not a soul there. Oddly though he took notice to the young Princess sitting next to him on an old wooden stool, which didn't seem familiar to the older being. He was surprised by the sight, obviously expecting to awaken alone or with one of the many TURKS that seemed to pretend to show concern for him, or maybe they really were, the man didn't know. Still, his dark eyes scanned over the female at his side, who appeared to have dozed off, and outside the window the sun was just rising against the vibrant sky.

Tseng's eyes drifted from the female and across the room, he quickly noticed that he was not at home nor was he in an area he knew. In fact, he was in an all-white room that he recognized as a hospital room, but unsure of how he got there or which hospital he had been dragged to. He didn't need to wonder to himself of what happened to get him there, he already knew because he brought this all on himself. He hadn't thought anyone would find him, that was not part of his plan, it was just to fade away without a soul finding out about his own deed to himself. As he turned his head back to the little ninja, he found himself smiling weakly - she must have been the one to find him, but he couldn't help but wonder why she stayed. He wasn't her responsibility.

Although he expected to be in pain, given the setting of the hospital and his actions, everything felt peaceful and perfect. He didn't expect to find himself staring at the sleeping ninja, his mind having such closure and clarity in this mere moment in time. Gathering what was left of his strength, which surprisingly wasn't much, he forced himself into a sitting position and lowered his head as he became lost within his own thoughts. He wanted to think about what he did wrong, why he was still breathing, but all he could seem to think of was that small female on the stool. He would have laughed if it weren't for the sharp pain ripping through his right side, a groan escaped him, which seemed to startle the little ninja awake.

Her small body shot off the stool and she stumbled to her feet. It was an amusing sight, to see her fumble for her weapon which had been discarded at the door, thanks to the doctor who had a freak out when he spotted it. When she couldn't locate her weapon right away, she merely balled her fists and sprang off to protect the ailing TURK. Although, when she noted that there was no danger and that the male was awake, her expression softened and she lowered her arms - eyes focused on only him, laying in the white sheets and looking like a ghost. "You're awake."

He nodded, "Yes."

"You had your friends worried." The girl pointed out as she seated herself back to the stool, eying the older being who seemed to sink into the pillow holding him up. "Thought that blond chick was going to have a spazz!"

"Elena?" Tseng's voice dripped with concern for the young TURK, his eyes turning from the Princess of his home country. "How is she? And the rest?"

The girl fell silent as she stood back up, advancing over the injured man and gently grabbing a chuck of his hair. She heard him release a yelp as she tugged upward his head, locking gazes with the now grimacing male. Her eyes flared with both worry and annoyance, Tseng didn't know how nor did he expect what she was about to say to him. "They've been worried about you for the past two days, two freaking days, Traitor! How could you do that to them? To all the people who depend on you, care for you! How - "

"That is why I did it." The TURK snapped at the young ninja, just enough to startle the girl into releasing his hair. Once released, he slumped down into the bed while flinching with each moment. "However, I cannot help but - "

"It's hard for you isn't it?" Tseng's gaze flashed over to the girl, staring for a moment with slight confusion in his eyes. Surprisingly, the normally hyper and cocky ninja didn't roll her eyes, she only frowned down at the man. "The previous leader was like a father to you, you've found that following in his foot steps is more difficult then you thought."

"You - "

"But, Tseng, you were doing so good at it. Yeah, so what if the TURKS aren't as epic as ever, but you still have all your warriors. You still had your pride in that fact, and I just don't see why you would do something so," she paused and thought over what she wanted to say. "So stupid?"

"I cannot be him."

"They don't want you to be him."

"Why are you here," Tseng spoke as he began to lose his patience with the girl. He didn't like Wutai's Heathen Princess knowing so much, there was no way she could understand. "I am nothing to you. You aren't to be here."

"I can be anywhere I want to be."

Her voice was stubborn, Tseng noted before all else. He quickly found that the girl was slowly returning to her normal Great Ninja Persona, however, that was not the only thing he noticed. She spoke that she wanted to be there, which confused the older Wutai citizen - could he still call himself that, he didn't know. He also wasn't sure how to respond to the young woman at his side, not certain on how to take her words as well. Why would this young woman want to be here, with him of all people in this decaying world. Still, he couldn't stop himself from speaking in an oddly curious manner. "_Want_?"

"Yeah," she shot back as she placed her fists to her hips. "No one else is brave enough to give you a stern talking to! Reno would probably be stupid and ask you out for a drink. Rude wouldn't say anything, Elena would probably cry like a little girl. How do you put up with that anyway? I mean, all she ever does is cry or do something stupid. It's so annoying! She - "

"Do you have a point?" Tseng was becoming annoyed with the small Princess of his homeland. He didn't enjoy hearing her speak so poorly of his teammates, even though he did agree with her. Reno was never one to be serious in any situation, normally that is. Rude would just give him that unnerving stare, and Elena would probably cry, not that he knew why. However, that didn't give her a reason to down talk them. She didn't know them like he did.

"Don't interrupt people. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" The little ninja spat out of playful annoyance, noticing quickly that he wasn't going to answer her. Although, it bothered her slightly, she decided to continue on with her previous statement. "Anyway, not even Rufus could probably handle something like this. Reeve would, well be Reeve! Who knows what he would do, I mean really. The others would probably just be them as well, so that just left me!"

Tseng listened to the girl's ramblings, although, he didn't really show it. He knew what the little female was like, how she had been all those years ago, and how she seemed since Shin-Ra employees joined WRO's cause. She was a protective person, although she would never admit, even with those she fought against all those that time ago. His eyes remained on her for a moment, mauling over her words, that didn't even answer his question to her. He even told her that, that her ramblings weren't answers, just babbling.

"So what?" She retorted with such attitude that it surprised Tseng, who hadn't expected her to reply so quickly and so cockily. "I don't have to answer to you, _Uragirimono_."

Although a part of Tseng wanted to lash out at the young woman, wanting to tell her that she was being immature, he found himself hiding a smirk with his long raven locks. His dark eyes lifted and turned the princess, watching as she grinned and seemed triumphed to her deed, which was that she seemed to render him speechless. However, that was clearly not the case. "Are we really going to revert to name calling, like children, _Warugaki_?"

"Wh - " Her eyes widen and jaw drops a bit, staring at the man laying before her. She didn't know whether she should be angry that he spoke to, not to mention about her, in such a manner or if she should feel honored. In the end she found bother - only feeling honored due to hearing the smirk in his voice, knowing that whatever she was doing, was getting his mind off the situation at hand. The situation that honestly made her stomach turn. Still she had to act; shaking her head quickly and jabbing a pointer finger in his direction. "That is no way to talk to a princess, the future ruler of your old country, _Uragirimono_!"

"Gaki," he shorted the little name he called her, his dark eyes narrowing halfheartedly. However, he couldn't remove the smile that still twitched at his lips, still hidden by that mop of hair on his head - it was something he was happy about. He could remain within the girl's sights as the stiff leader of the TURKS. "If I am a traitor - Urgirimono - then you are not my princess. This only means that there is no reason for me to respect you."

She was beginning to hate him, more then she had ever before this moment, and felt her cheeks heat up with angry. She didn't enjoy the fact that he could easily out wit her, nor that he had to be so straight to the point. However, the more mature side of her - the side that she hid from everyone else - told her that maybe it wasn't hate and anger that she was feeling, but when did she ever listen to that side? Never! "Just wait until you're in Wutai, I'll show you that you have to respect me no matter what!"

"Who ever said that I would be returning to Wutai, at all?"

"Because everyone has to go home once in awhile," she spoke proudly - like her answer was the most obvious in the entire world. "_Even a traitor like you_!"

Tseng lifted his head as his smirk faded, turning itself into the smallest smile probably imaginable. "Home is where your heart is, Gaki, you must remember that."

"So if Wutai isn't where your heart is..." Yuffie found herself saying, though she wanted to complain about the quote the man had said, due to her mother normally spilling those words often - before her death - when the Princess was very small. What was more shocking to the young woman was that she continued, questioning the man farther on the subject that she was sure she didn't want to know about. "Then where is it?"

"Wouldn't know," he answered despite himself. "It seems to have went among the missing - probably never to return."

"Well then, looks like you need the best thief in the world to attempt to find it!" She placed her hands on her hips proudly as she spoke, though her glory was shot lived. She witnessed the turk lift his hand and muffled a chuckle behind it, a frown taking over her expression - she bounced in her spot, narrowing her eyes in something between playful and annoyed. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

He stopped his joyful noise and dropped his hand, his dark eyes staring at the young girl before him. His heart pounded against his ribcage painfully, thinking about to a conversation from long ago - that a similar statement was said. However, he mentally shook his head and began to attempt to sit up. Sadly, this didn't go far for a shot of pain echoed through his slender form, causing the trained killer to flinch. Much to his surprise, the young ninja at his side hurriedly placed her small palms on his shoulders and pushed him back down. Matching orbs met for a mere second, before the ninja frowned once more.

"What are you thinking, Tseng!" She scowled the older being, a look of concern mixed with slight annoyance pierced through her normally cheerful and innocent expression. "You're hurt! You can't just get up like that, not until your body is ready to allow you. I thought you Turks were the smart ones!"

The trained killer found himself at loss for words, his eyes merely staring at the young woman who still held him down to the bed. He couldn't understand, even for a moment, how this girl could go from such a playful and innocent soul to this concerned and caring one in that split second. He had never seen such a thing before in his life; though it was easy to understand why, the Turks were not one for such endearing qualities, and the blond bosses he had were about the same. Still that may not have been what bothered him the most - the girl was still touching him, her touch seemed to flare something within his soul, and it frightened him in the slightest.

"What are we up to?" All thoughts were dismissed and terror entered both souls, their eyes snapping over to the door where the voice had come from. There, in all his red headed glory, stood Tseng's second in command. Blue orbs seemed fixed on the pair of Wutai in the room, the man had a sly grin on his pale lips. "Naughty, naughty."

"Shut up, Red!" The little ninja squealed as she let go of the leader, lacking her touch left him feel cold. She turned to the crimson haired man, her hands resting on her hips with a slight glare. "What are you doing here? Thought you had a mission from Reeve!"

Launching an eyebrow upward, Reno snickered to himself. "I thought I'd check up on the boss, but I see he's a bit busy."

"Reno," Tseng narrowed his eyes as he spoke up. The tone shook both the ninja and the red head to the bone, their eyes not moving from the stoic look on the elder man's face. "I think it's time for you to leave, you may return after your mission - work first."

"But - "

"Reno."Tseng smirked faintly as the red head turned and took off, obviously not even wanting to annoy his leader, even in the state the raven haired man was in. His eyes, once the red head had disappeared, turned to the younger being. Not surprisingly, he noticed a mischievous little smirk on her lips. "I suggest that whatever you are planning is not taken into action."

The little ninja blinked as she turned her gaze to the man, her expression turning from mischievous to innocent in a split second. "I wasn't planning anything other then getting us something to eat! I mean, you have to hungry and I know that I am! I'll head down to the cafeteria, sound good?"

"Hai." He found himself smiling as the young woman flashed one of her childish smiles, then took off around his bed and towards the door. He found himself pushing upward to sit up, ignoring the pain that echoed through his body, and watched her begin her exit out of his room. He decided then to speak up and called her name, watching her stop and turn to him with curious eyes. He tensed slightly but soon offered her a very faint yet secretive smile. "Don't bang him up too badly, Gaki, he's needed for a mission - keep that in mind."

"Got it!"

He watched as she smiled at him, nodding quickly and finished her exit. His eyes glanced down at the white sheets hung over his body, then, much to his surprise, his left hand lifted from his side. Fingertips brushed against one of the shoulders the small ninja had touched, the corner of the Turk's lips twitched before his expression settled into its normal stoic appearance. His dark orbs then moved to the doorway, his body laying back against the bed and hand falling back to his side - he waited for the, no, **his **princess to return.

* * *

Author's Note: _My pathetic attempt at angst turned fluff. It's a very hinted pairing; very, very hinted. It can even be seen as a friendship/one-sided-love attempt as well. I don't know, I kind of liked it - it's a different take on the pairing. Obviously taken place after Dirge of Cerberus. Although I feel the need to explain a few things that NYJAA pointed out to me. One of those things was why exactly Tseng was in the hospital room; it is greatly hinted that Tseng attempted suicide, but Yuffie seems to be angry yet dismisses it later. The reason for this, I could honestly see that in a position like this, Yuffie would not want to admit that something would enter one of her friends or allies' mind, so she would ignore it and merely call it an 'injury'. _

_Another thing she pointed out, that I feel the need to explain, is the quote that Yuffie says "Hey, why are you laughing?" is around the same as Zack's. Which, I honestly think, Tseng is still wounded about. This is something that will be farther explained in a drabble collection I'm going to do on the pairing (Yuffie x Tseng). _

_I think that's all I have to say - comments, concerns, etc?  
_


End file.
